herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kaori Shirasaki
Kaori Shirasaki (, Shirasaki Kaori?) is one of the main characters from the "Arifureta Shokugyō de Sekai Saikyō" series. She is one of the students from Japan involved in the Summoning Incident and ended up in Tortus along with her other classmates. She is the childhood friend of Shizuku Yaegashi, Ryutarou Sakagami & Kouki Amanogawa and was part of Kouki's party during the training in Orcus Labyrinth. She had a long crush on Hajime Nagumo since she once saw him while she was in Middle School. Since her meeting, she admires Hajime's strong will. Realizing her love for Hajime after he fell into the abyss, she further pushed her resolve to become stronger in order to prevent it from ever happening again. After reuniting with him, she chose to join his party to win his heart and always be on his side. She was murdered by Daisuke Hiyama and revived by Hajime by transferring her soul into stronger body. Appearance Kaori is your typical bishōjo (beautiful girl) with long black hair that reaches her waist and brown eyes. After she was killed, she uses the body of Noint, which grants her features of silver hair and blue eyes. Personality Kaori is your typical caring bishōjo, who cares deeply about her friends but most of all is her lover and later husband, Hajime Nagumo due to her love for him since middle school. She also has a strong will that allows her to overcome all obstacles. She is often told by the other girls in Hajime's party that she is a closet pervert for when she spoon fed Hajime with her spoon, and then quickly ate all the food with the used spoon. This side of Kaori appeared again when they were in the Haltina's Sea of Trees and she dreamed of being dominated by Hajime. Kaori is often told she is very much an air-head and a troublemaker. She tends to say and do embarrassing things without thinking about her surroundings. This has always caused both Shizuku and Hajime a lot of trouble in the past because she failed to realize the attention she was getting. She has always been unaware of the fact that many boys around her have feelings for her and has broken many of their hearts without noticing due to her attentions to Hajme alone. After witnessing Hajime fall to the abyss, Kaori becomes more focused and brave in her efforts to find him. She does, however, tend to overexert herself and not realize it at times. This did help her become stronger to the point where she was considered one of strongest members of the hero's party. Kousuke went as far as to say it was mostly thanks to Kaori that they survive their first encountered with Cattleya. After joining Hajime's group and witnessing the other girls abilities, Kaori began developing a inferiority complex. Even through she was one of the strongest members of the hero's party, she could barely keep up with Hajime and the others, getting saved by Hajime multiple times in the process. Understanding this, Hajime offered to bring Kaori back to Shizuku if she couldn't take it anymore. However, Kaori decided to stay and refused to return to the Heilligh Kingdom after seeing how angry Hajime was when she was possessed and resolved not to let her weakness bother her anymore, but instead to become strong enough to stay by Hajime's side and will to do everything to ensure she win Hajime's heart no matter what it takes. This is further displayed after she was killed, where Kaori wanted Hajime to put her in a stronger body because she didn't want to stay weak anymore, even through she came to terms with her weakness. During the final trail of the Frost Cavern of Schnee, Kaori displayed how much she has grown to accept herself and her negative qualities, allowing her to gain the upper hand against her copy. Kaori gets easily flustered or embarrassed whenever the topic of a conversation or any situation in general (usually involving Hajime) takes on a perverted or sexual nature. Her desire to know more about Hajime's interests causes her to become an otaku after listening to his advice on what anime and manga she should check out. Even returning to Japan still has grown her. Relationships Hajime Nagumo Hajime is Kaori's childhood love interest since they've first met in middle school. Before their summon and Hajime's mutations, Kaori first visited Hajime's house and admire of wanted to become an otaku too by playing video games, reading manga and watch animes. When Hajime fell into the abyss, Kaori always focus on Hajime and believe he is still alive but nonetheless ignored other boys from her classmates which she broken their hearts. As her thought has came true, Kaori is overjoyed and relief when Hajime is alive but sadly become a monstrous and sadistic murderer. She started to cry and hug Hajime as she apologize that she failed to protect him before as he told her that he was never dead. When Hajime is going on a journey, Kaori joined him and told him that she loves him even though he is already in relationship with Yue. When in a journey with Hajime, Kaori barely keep up with him and his companions. When Hajime offered Kaori to return to the Heiligh Kingdom since she couldn't take it anymore, Kaori refused this offer and always staying on Hajime's side no matter how Hajime is ruthless or how harsh the journey becomes. Hajime secretly does love Kaori as he save her from the influence of an evil spirit. However, when Kaori is killed by Hiyama, her death caused Hajime to become outrageous as he destroyed Eri's undead slaves and killed Hiyama. Hajime decided to revive Kaori but he made a promise for her to put her into a stronger body so that she will not be bothered of her weaknesses. After returning to Japan, Kaori married Hajime and being the only wife has a same interest of Hajime's hobbies. Shizuku Yaegashi Shizuku is Kaori's best friend since elementary school. When Hajime falls, Shizuku hold the same beliefs as Kaori of Hajime is alive which ended up being true. Shizuku has no rejections of stopping Kaori of travelling with Hajime. When Kaori died by Hiyama's hands, Shizuku will never forgive those who hurts her best friend even through the deaths by Hajime's hands when he killed Hiyama. When Kaori is revived, Shizuku is overjoyed for Kaori as she gives her eternal debts for Hajime. When Shizuku revealed that she is also in love for Hajime, Kaori doesn't condemned her. After returning to Japan, Kaori and Shizuku became Hajime's wives as they live together in Hajime's house. Yue Yue is one of Kaori's love rivals and fellow wives. After traveling with Hajime, Yue called Kaori as "closet pervert" which enable to fed Hajime and eating while her used spoon that Hajime used. Yue obliged Hajime to revive Kaori within 5 days. Despite of her revival, their rivalry still ongoing. When Yue was captured, Kaori join Hajime to rescue her. After returning to Japan, Kaori and Yue became wives of Hajimes. Shea Haulia Shea gets jealous when Kaori hugs Hajime of her forgiveness of unable to protect him before. They has a friendly rivalry when riding in Hajime's truck of which of they gets the front seat next time. Shea felt sympathize for Kaori's death but willing to help of reviving her. After returning to Japan, Kaori and Shea become Hajime's wives. Tio Klarus Kaori has friendly terms with Tio despite being love rivals. Like Hajime, Kaori remarked of Tio being a pervert despite Kaori has her qualities of perversion. After Kaori's death, Tio help to revive her within 5 days. After learning of her parents and people deaths by Ehit's manipulations, Kaori shown sympathize of her tragedy as she is going to help her to avenge her tribe when Hajime decided to kill Ehit. After Ehit's death and returning to Japan, Kaori and Tio become Hajime's wives. Myu Like her fellow wives, Kaori is protective to Hajime's adoptive daughter, Myu. As one of her foster mothers, Kaori has a motherly bond with Myu. In the OVA 1, Kaori advised Myu to take off her clothes when they going for bathes. Remia As Myu's mother, Kaori has good terms with her but no hostility despite of their love rivalry for Hajime's affections. After returning to Japan, Kaori and Remia became wives of Hajime. Aiko Hatayama Aiko is Kaori's social studies teacher. They have good relatioship between teacher and student. Aiko felt sympathy when Kaori was killed by Aiko's ungraceful student and traitor, Daisuke Hiyama. But felt relief for her revival. After returning to Japan, Aiko and Kaori became Hajime's wives. Liliana S. B. Heiligh Liliana considered Kaori to be one of her best friends after her summoned. Liliana felt sympathy for Kaori's death by the traitor, Hiyama. Liliana is relief for Kaori being revived. Kaori felt sympathy of Liliana's mistreatment from her ex-fiance, Prince Baius. After story, Kaori and Liliana live together after became Hajime's wives. Yuka Sonobe Yuka is Kaori's close friend after Hajime saved her life. They have no hostility for each other. After returning to Japan, Kaori became Hajime's wife while Yuka is a mistress. Kouki Amanogawa Kouki is Kaori's childhood friend since elementary school. Kouki is an idiot even Kaori goes annoyed by his idealism and prides but she still considered him as a friend. However, Kaori is not interested to be in romance with Kouki as she is in love with Hajime since middle school even Kouki didn't know. After Kaori joined Hajime, Kouki became dense of tried to "convince" Kaori to leave Hajime because being his childhood friend. But for Kaori however, refused to leave Hajime due to her love for him since her childhood life in middle school. When Kaori was killed by Hiyama, Kouki holds hostility at Hiyama for killing his childhood friend. Kouki shown no gratitude for Hajime even though he revived Kaori. As Kouki bragged if he would've fall instead of Hajime, Kaori slapped him in the face and yelled at him to stop doing such hurtful things which sadden and silent Kouki after his yet another easily defeat by Hajime. Ryutarou Sakagami Ryutarou is Kaori's childhood friend. She despised his recklessness. Unlike Kouki, Ryutarou has no love feelings for Kaori due to his relationship with Suzu. After Hajime's survival, Ryutarou has no objects for Kaori travels as he allowed her to be with Hajime as he doesn't want to be involved on Hajime's bad side. After Kaori's death by Hiyama, Ryutarou holds hostility toward Hiyama as he will never forgive the traitor since at school from his bitter memories even though Hajime killed him instead of condemning Hajime for killing Hiyama. When Hajime revived Kaori, Ryutarou owe Hajime for reviving her and still allowing Kaori to be with Hajime. Suzu Taniguchi Suzu is Kaori's close friend. Kaori gotten annoyed of Suzu's perversions. When leaving to be with Hajime, Suzu has no objects and allowed her to go but told they will meet sometimes. Kaori would do anything for Suzu to give resolves for Eri. Enemies Daisuke Hiyama Daisuke has affections for Kaori but she ignored his attentions due to her love for Hajime alone. Kaori is horrified of Hiyama bullying Hajime while at school and asked her to become his girlfriend which Kaori angrily pushed him away from her and worrying for Hajime. Hiyama lost Kaori in process when Hajime survived and became a monster even trying to join Hajime (so that he could get closer to Kaori). Kaori wasn't aware of his betrayal until Hiyama killed her and attempted to make her as his undead sex slave which foiled after Hajime's arrival. Her death caused Hajime to brutalize Hiyama by breaking his bones and damaging his inner organisms. Hajime revealed to Hiyama the reason Kaori will never become his girlfriend due to his lacks of responsibilities as Hajime fed Hiyama to the monsters. When Hajime revived Kaori, Hajime revealed to her about Hiyama's betrayal and has murdered him. Eri Nakamura Eri was Kaori's close friends. But in truth, Eri manipulated her as they are not in fact friends to begin with. After Kaori died, Eri attempted to make her as Hiyama's slave until ruined by Hajime's arrival. When Hajime marched toward Eri, Eri cowardly beg Hajime to spare so she would make Kaori as his slave only to anger the latter. After Hiyama's death, Kaori has no hostility toward Eri even through her betrayal as she wants her to find resolves for her and Suzu's sake only her Eri to commit suicide by exploding herself but failed to kill Kaori and Suzu. Ehit Kaori once respected Ehit while under the so-called "Hero Party". However, when learned from Hajime, Kaori abandoned her respect for the fake god and became enemies even if means to become a so-called "irregular" along with Hajime. Her dislikes for the fake god has increased, when he manipulate the Holy Church's pope and his bishops as well manipulate and killed the king from Eri and Hiyama's betrayals. Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Revived Category:Betrayed Category:Outright Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Priests Category:In Love Category:Love Rivals Category:Manga Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Healers Category:Seductress Category:Strong-Willed Category:Selfless